


The Unexpected Coincidence

by Ghostly_Ghoul



Category: Flash - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Ghoul/pseuds/Ghostly_Ghoul
Summary: Sebastian thought it was gonna be a normal night of sulking until his boyfriend Oliver decided he needed to do something and he invited guests that have ties into Sebastian’s past.





	The Unexpected Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except my original plot line.

Sebastian didn’t understand why him going up and singing about Blaine breaking his heart was so important. Oliver wanted him to go up on Verdant’s large stage and poor out his feelings of heart break to a crowd of people who he didn’t know and didn’t care about his feelings. He didn’t think it was a good idea but he loves Oliver and would do anything for him. Even embarrassing himself in front of a large crowd of people. That exact attitude is what is what got Sebastian waiting in Oliver’s office waiting for said man to come and get him and introduce him to the guests he invited for tonight’s performance. He didn’t know who these people where but he knew Oliver and that man LOVED bragging about him. So that meant that these people already knew more about him that he probably knew about himself. He had been waiting in Oliver’s office for about 20 minutes and frankly he was getting bored. He didn’t think he could stay cooped up in the office for much longer so he opened the door with every intention of getting himself a drink. What he didn’t expect was to find Oliver standing with his former rivals, the New Directions. They looked surprised to see him but they also looked like they had expected it to be him. Meanwhile Oliver raised an eyebrow at Sebastian and said

“Where do you think you’re going, Bas?”

It confused the New Directions when Sebastian blushed and stuttered before gaining his composure and saying

“I was bored! I have been waiting here for like 20 minutes, Ollie.”

Kurt was very amused with the spectacle before him and made himself known by saying 

“Wow, Meerkat! I didn’t know you were capable of waiting for anyone.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and snarked back.

“Well gay face, he’s worth my time therefore I will wait as long as I need to... as long as I have my phone and charger with me.”

Kurt laughed and (much to everyone but Sebastian’s surprise) hugged Sebastian saying,

“Jeez Seb, it’s been a while since we’ve talked!”

Sebastian snorted and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow saying 

“Kurt we talked this morning over Skype with video chat.”

This shocked everyone (especially Blaine) but Oliver cleared his throat catching their attention and saying 

“Hey Bas? You’ve gotta go on in like 2 minutes.”

Satan, oh I mean Santana, said

“What song are you performing and what’s the occasion, Twink?”

Sebastian’s eyes watered slightly (which everyone noticed) and said,

“Uh well todays the 2 year anniversary of me getting heart broken for the first time and I’m still not over it so Oliver wanted me to go up and sing about my feelings and I said yes because I love him and would do anything for him.”

Rachel gave him a tight hug as Quinn asked gently,

“Who was it Seb?”

Sebastian mumbled something quietly and since Kurt was closest to he heard and was shocked beyond belief. Even Oliver didn’t know who it was. Kurt exclaimed,

“What? Blaine is the one that broke your heart? Why was I not informed? How? THE HELL?”

Everyone was glaring at Blaine except Sebastian. Blaine at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself. Sebastian sighed and replied,

“I need to perform now but I’ll explain everything after, I promise.”

Sebastian walked onstage as his friends and boyfriend took their seats in the front row. The music started and Sebastian began to dance a little. He started to sing the words...

“Feeling used, but I’m still missing you.  
And I can’t see the end of this.  
Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips.  
And now all this time is passing by.  
But I still can’t seem to tell you why it hurts me everything I see you.  
Realize how much I need you.”

It was true, Sebastian did still want Blaine in his life. Except this time he’d settle for having him as his friend. Although he can’t deny he still has feelings for Blaine.

“I hate you, I love you.  
I hate that I love you.  
Don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you.  
I hate you, I love you.  
I hate that I want you.  
You want him,  
You need him,  
And I will never be him.”

Sebastian would never be Kurt and it felt so nice to say/sing that out loud.

“I miss you when I can’t sleep.  
Or right after coffee.  
Or right when I can’t eat.  
I miss you in my front seat,  
Still got sand in my sweater from nights we don’t remember.  
Do you miss me like I miss you?  
Fucked around and got attached to you.  
Friends can break your heart too,  
And I’m always tired but never of you.  
If I pulled a you on you,  
You wouldn’t like that shit.  
I put this real out,  
But you wouldn’t bite that shit.”

Sebastian had told Blaine that he loved him one night when they were out for dinner but Blaine had just left without saying anything. Sebastian had gotten drunk and left Blaine a bunch of voicemails before crying himself to sleep that night.

“I type a text,  
But then I never mind that shit.  
I got these feelings but you never mind that shit.  
Oh, oh keep it on the low.  
You were in love with me,  
But your friends didn’t know.   
If you had wanted me you would’ve just said so.  
And if I were you I’d never let me go.”

As he sang the last line he winked at Oliver who chuckled.

“I don’t mean no harm,  
I just miss you on my arm.  
Wedding bells were just alarms,  
Caution tape around my heart.  
You ever wonder what we could’ve been?”

Yes, Blaine did. He had been so scared that Sebastian was playing a prank on him when he told him he loved him that he just walked out. He cried himself to sleep after hearing Sebastian’s drunken voicemails telling him he didn’t know what he did wrong. After that night he convinced himself that Sebastian was better off without him. Looks like he was right but that didn’t mean he stopped loving him.

“You said you wouldn’t and you fucking did.   
Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix.  
Now my drinks and my feelings are all fucking mixed.  
Always missing people that I shouldn’t be missing.  
Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance.  
I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing,  
But I learned from my dad that it’s good to have feelings.  
When love and trust are gone,   
I guess this is moving on.   
Everyone I do right does me wrong.  
So every lonely night,  
I sing this song.”

At this point Sebastian was dancing around the stage having fun but he didn’t agree with that part of the song. He wasn’t moving on.

“I hate you,  
I love you.  
I hate that I love you.  
I don’t want to,  
But I can’t put nobody else above you.  
I hate you,  
I love you.  
I hate that I want you.  
You want him,  
You need him.  
And I’ll never be him.”

Blaine hadn’t wanted to be with Kurt in a long time. Since he met Sebastian actually. Is it bad he has a crush on Oliver? Probably. Anyways, he screwed up with Sebastian and now he’s lost him to someone else.

“All alone I watch you watch him.  
Like he’s the the only guy you’ve ever seen.  
You don’t care,  
You never did.  
You don’t give a damn about me.  
Yeah all alone I watch you watch him.  
He’s the only guy you ever see.  
How is it you never notice,  
That you are slowly killing me?”

Blaine has known he is in love with Sebastian forever. Now he knows he likes Oliver too. The world hates him doesn’t it? As he’s mulling over this, Oliver next to him is making a plan about how to get the shirt man next to him to join his and Bas’s relationship. It’s completely obvious Bas is still in love with him and vise versa. And Oliver had to admit that he’s pretty smitten with Blaine too. Sebastian was just on stage wishing there was a way he could have them both.

“I hate you,  
I love you.  
I hate that I love you.  
Don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you.  
I hate you,  
I love you.  
I hate that I want you.  
You want him,  
You need him.  
And I’ll never be him.”

As the song ended everyone cheered and Sebastian went to get water. Oliver caught up with him and told him about wanting to being Blaine into the relationship if he wanted. Sebastian was ecstatic. They made there way over to Blaine and asked him about it. Blaine agreed and the rest of the night was amazing. Especially the part were Blaine was cuddled up protectively between his two boyfriends as they all faded to sleep.


End file.
